


Many Pretties

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Worry filled a girl's eyes while she wandered the streets of Gotham City for what seemed like hours.





	Many Pretties

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Worry filled a girl's eyes while she wandered the streets of Gotham City for what seemed like hours. She had to obtain many pretties as soon as possible. She imagined viewing the Sewer King's scowl if she returned without pretties for him. The girl refused to imagine him disciplining her companions. His other children. They sometimes suffered together if one child caused the Sewer King distress. 

The girl saw a woman and stole every pretty. She entered a sewer. She saw a happy Sewer King after she dropped pretties. 

The girl shared a pretty with friends. She smiled near them. 

 

THE END


End file.
